Dimitri Petrenko
Private Dimitri Petrenko was a Russian soldier of the Red Army during World War II. He is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Dimitri is first seen in the level Vendetta among many wounded Red Army soldiers and is saved from German soldiers executing the helpless soldiers by playing dead. He later comes across Seargent Reznov who also escaped from the brutal German soldiers. Petrenko then takes Reznov's Mosin-Nagant and snipes German sentries under the cover of a bombing raid. After eliminating a German sniper he and Reznov then meet with elements of the Red Army and provide sniper support for the attacking Russians and then assassinate Heinrich Amsel, a German general responsible for the massacre of Red Army soldiers. Reznov congratulates Dimitri on his marksmanship, only to be attacked by a squad of German soldiers who storm the building they are in. Dimitri then jumps into the river while Reznov holds off the Wehrmacht soldiers. He and Reznov would not meet again for three years. Three years later in the German countryside, Dimitri is captured and taken into a hut by German soldiers. Before the Germans execute him, Reznov blows a hole in the wall and saves Petrenko in the nick of time and orders Chernov, a new recruit, to execute them. When Chernov refuses, Petrenko has the option of executing his dying captors himself as he and Reznov have no pity for Wehrmacht soldiers after the atrocities they witnessed in Stalingrad. After executing or leaving the wounded Germans to die Petrenko joins Reznov for the first time in three years in the final push to Berlin. Upon their reunion, Reznov speaks highly of Dimitri and often tells the other soldiers to follow him as an example, especially to Chernov, who seems to be shocked by the vengeful violence of his comrades against Wehrmacht soldiers. After blowing German Panzer Tanks, King Tigers and German forces guarding the last defensive line protecting Berlin in a T-34 Tank, Petrenko and Reznov join numerous Russian forces in clearing Berlin and eventually storm the Reichstag, the seat of the German Parliament. However, when trying to raise the Soviet flag, a lone remaining German soldier severely wounds Petrenko by shooting him with a P-38. Before the German could finish Petrenko, Reznov charges foward with a combat knife and repeatedly stabs and slashes the German until the latter falls off. Then Dimitri raises the Soviet flag, and the game ends. It is presumed that Petrenko survived the gunshot wound because Reznov said he was going to be alright, as he cheated death numerous times according to Reznov. Trivia *In United Offensive, the Russian campaign's main character is named "Yuri Petrenko", possibly a sibling of Dimitri. *Another "Dimitri Petrenko" can be seen in Blackout as one of Kamarov's men and as the medic trying to revive Captain Price after his injury at the end of Call of Duty 4, though obviously not the same character. However, this character could be a descendant of the WWII era Petrenko Category:Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Call of Duty: World at War